Change
by Melody Syper Carston
Summary: The light changed to green and suddenly there was a set of headlights coming at us from his side. Someone was screaming and all I could think was, 'We're going to die; we're going to die; We are going to die' Human AU, Spamano, Angsty-fluff.


**Total**** Words: 682**

**Change  
****By: Melody Syper Carston**

"…He was charismatic, magnetic, electric and everybody knew it… He was like this hybrid—this mix of a man who couldn't contain himself. I always got the sense that he became torn between being a good person and missing out on all of the opportunities that life could offer a man as magnificent as him. And I that way I understood him…and I loved him. I loved him, I loved him, I loved him…And I still love him. I love him."—Lana Del Rey

**X~*~X**

_It happened so quickly. _

_One moment we were driving down the road—well, Antonio was driving anyway, seeing as no one trusts me behind the wheel… He was laughing and joking and smiling my way, trying to get me to join in with him as he sang along to some overly cheerful song on the radio—Christmas music. Antonio's emerald green eyes shined with adoration as he sent a sideways glance my way once we had rolled to a stop at a red light. "Oh, come on! What happened to holiday spirit? At least try to give me a _little_ smile, please?"_

_ I huffed, arms crossed over my chest as I leaned my forehead against the cool glass of the window, pretending to be extremely interested in the bright and colorful lights hanging off of the city's buildings. Trying to find anything I could to ignore him. But eventually, I gave up all hope and looked over at him with a weary look, "You're annoying."_

_ Antonio visibly wilted at the insult, and guilt almost immediately plunged it's cool knife into my gut, but I kept up my mask of annoyance. "Aw, that wasn't nice, Lovi! And it wasn't cute at all…"_

_ "Don't call me cute…or Lovi! I'm not _cute_! And my name is _Lovino, _jerk_!_" I could feel my cheeks heating up._

_ He squeaked happily as he took in the blush that was now undoubtedly crawling its way across my face, "You look so cute when you're blushing! Just like an adorable little toma—"_

_ "If you finish that sentence, bastard, I will not hesitate to rip your head off!"_

_ And then the light turned green and suddenly there was a set of headlights coming at us from his side. A curse left both of our lips and Antonio attempted to jerk the car out of the way of its impending doom, but he wasn't fast enough. _

**SLAM**_**.**_

_ Someone screamed—a sound so loud that the raw agony in it made the hair on my arms to stand on end. My eyes were squeezed shut, shielding my mind from what was happening around me. And though my mind was shut off from the sight, my imagination was not. _We're going to die; we're going to die; we're going to die! _The thought repeated like a depressing mantra over and over in my head, echoing despite the terrible noises surrounding me._

_ I wasn't hurt. Something was guarding me from the glass shattering and propelling itself across the small space—I could feel the guard circling me, clasping at my back. My side of the car wasn't even touched! Amazed, I slid one eye open and instantly regretted doing so. Bile rose in my throat when I realized that Antonio had been my shield. I swallowed hard, a choked sound leaving my lips as his arms slackened and then went limp at my sides. _

_ This _couldn't_ be happening._

**X~*~X**

The memory was stopped dead in its tracks. _He survived. Don't think about it. He's alive and sitting _right_ there next to you!_ A smile crossed my lips—a genuine _smile —_and a quiet laugh bubbled from my throat as I threw myself back onto the couch, slouching against his shoulder.

"What's so funny?" Antonio asked, blissfully unaware of the memories that had just been plaguing my mind.

The laugh settled into a small, thankful grin. "Just a memory."

_He's alive. He's alive. He's alive. He's alive!_

So to prove it to myself, I reached over and grabbed his hand in mine, entwining out fingers.

**X~*~X**

**A/N: This was for a school project on how our lives would change after going through a life threatening situation. I think Lovino would change pretty dramatically if someone he loved nearly died… or if he nearly died. He was the first person that came to mind when thinking of dramatic changes. I decided it would either have to be Lovino or Arthur…or Gilbert. **

**Anyway… trying to deal with seasonal author's block. Please except this crappy excuse for a fic as an apology/make-up gift. **

**Reviews are welcome.**

**~Melody Syper Carston **


End file.
